


Do You Ever Think We Should Stop?

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, D/s, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie wonders if they should stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Think We Should Stop?

Leslie waits until she can hear her mother’s snores coming from the room next to hers before she tip toes out of her room, her sandals in one hand, the key to her bike lock with the other. She would drive but it’s too risky to take the car. She moves through the house, navigating in the dark as quietly as she can. 

It’s not that Leslie would get in trouble for sneaking out to see a boy. Her mom’s always saying she needs to be more adventurous. No, it’s that she will ask who she’s seeing and that’s where the danger lies. 

She would have to lie to her mom and if there is one thing Leslie sucks at, it’s lying. So it’s best if Leslie just keeps her relationship a secret. At least until after she’s graduated, and maybe six to twelve months after that. Just to be safe. 

At least he doesn’t live too far. 

When she gets to his house, she hides her bike behind the bushes that hide the side of his house and then sneaks around the the front, careful to make sure her hat hides her. She knocks on the door three times, their special code.

He opens it wearing the same clothes he wore earlier that day. A plaid shirt, a sweater vest and blue pants. 

She wants to tear it off him.

His lips curl upward and he steps aside, letting her in. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Mom went to bed late,” Leslie explains, taking off her hat as she looks around. She’s been here countless times already, but she still likes taking everything in. There are framed art prints and vintage movie posters on the walls, framed photos on the fire place mantle. On the coffee table are papers next to a glass of white wine. 

“Are those our papers?”

“Maybe.”

“Did you grade mine?”

Ben laughs as he presses his chest against her back, his hands sliding around her front and reaching for the buttons of her jeans. His lips kiss her neck. 

“Maybe,” he says, his hand sliding down the front of her panties. “I might even tell you what you got if you’re good.”

She smiles, feeling herself become more slick at the thought.

Ben’s fingers help too. 

“What do you want?” She can feel him pressed against her ass so she wiggles, knowing it drives him crazy. Maybe if she keeps doing it he’ll bend her over right here. 

That’s not what Ben does. Instead he just spins her around and kisses her, slow and precise until she can’t breathe. 

Then he smiles and her heart skips because it’s the smile that means good thing are in store for her. Pleasurable things. 

“Go to my room, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Okay,” she agrees, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss. 

The thing about Ben is his whole house screams adult. At first it was intimidating, because everything is so clean and neat, but that was before she saw his bedroom for the first time. It’s clean, yes, but there are action figures on his dresser and band posters on the wall and comics on his bookshelf. 

She grabs the issue of Batman lying out and falls back on the bed, knowing it will take Ben awhile to finish grading. 

“Oh, that’s a good one,” he says, standing in the doorway. 

“Sure is,” Leslie replies as she finishes. “Do you have the next one?”

Ben laughs as he starts to unbutton his sweater. “I do. What will you give me in return?”

Leslie puts the comic back aside. “Why don’t you take off your pants and I’ll show you?”

“No,” he says, his voice catching a rough edge. “Tell me specifically.”

Leslie swallows. “I’ll give you a blow job.”

He cups her chin, tilting her head back. “More specific.”

Leslie squeezes her legs together, hoping it will relieve the pressure growing inside her. 

It doesn’t help.

Neither does the way his thumb caresses her bottom lip. 

“I’ll suck your dick,” she says, opening her mouth to let his thumb in. She pulls on it, sucking and licking it the same way she intends to work his cock. 

“Fuck.“ 

Leslie grins as he removes his thumb with a pop. 

"Clothes, off. now." 

She jumps up off the bed to remove her clothes, watching as he does the same. This is her favorite moment, the one after they’re both completely undressed and he leans down to kiss her, and they cease being Mr. Wyatt and Ms. Knope and instead become Ben and Leslie. 

There are times when she fears her life really has become some bad porno movie come true, but it’s not the sex that makes her keep coming back, as amazing as it is. It’s him, and the way he makes her laugh and how he knows exactly what to say to make her feel better and how he treats her like is equal, despite the fact that the law says they’re not. 

She loves him with all of her heart. 

They fall back on the bed and she loses herself to him, forgetting everything except his name, which she repeats again and again as he makes her climb with his fingers and lips. 

She will wake up in the morning with bruises on her lips but she doesn’t care. 

Once, she asked if he thought they should end it, at least until she graduated.

"All the time.”

“Oh. Do you want to?” Her stomach burned with fear, but he just smiled and shook his head. 

“No.”

“Why?" 

"You know why.”

The conversation replays in her head now, even as Ben slides into her with slow, deep thrusts that she will be feeling for days. 

He stops, still inside her. “Leslie.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re somewhere else. What’s rule number one?”

“Be here with you.” 

“And where are you?”

“I was thinking about us. About the time I asked you if we should stop this.”

“My answer hasn’t changed. Has yours?”

“No.” A million times no. “I just don’t want you to get into trouble.”

Ben kisses her forehead. “Don’t worry about that right now. Right now, Leslie Knope, you are supposed to turn off your brain and feel. Tell me what you feel.”

“You,” she answers, closing her eyes so she can concentrate on the sensations. “You’re big and make me feel full." 

"What else.”

“And your hands feel good too.I like it when you pinch my nipples like that. And i like the way your breath feels against my lips and how your body feels against mine and the way your back feels under my finger tips…” she continues babbling about all the things she’s experiencing in the moment as he continues thrusting, making her feel even more. “And now I’m going to-”

“You can do it,” he says, “come on, beautiful.”

She screams his name. 

He kisses her. “You’re amazing.”

The praise makes her feel like she’s floating. “Do you want me to turn around?”

“Yes.”

She turns, getting on her hands and knees. It’s not long before she feels him slowly enter her again, his fingers threading through her hair and pulling as he trusts, hard enough that she can hear the smack of skin against skin. 

Leslie falls down as she spikes yet again. Behind her, she feels him tense up, and then there’s the slow groan and one sharp thrust and he’s falling on top of her. 

“I love you,” he says, climbing off her and flipping her over so she’s facing him. “I love you. I’m not letting you go. No matter what the risks are.”

“I love you,” she says, moving closer so she can pretend for just one moment she doesn’t have to get dressed and go back home. 

“Four months,” he says, moving her hair out of her face. “That’s it. We can do it.”

They can do it. 

They have to.


End file.
